There are two kinds of high voltage thyristor valve in the present high voltage high power electric application field, one way valve—HVDC valve and the double valve—FACTS valve two kinds. For this two kind thyristors, the test method often adopts synthesis test to carry out thyristor valve operation test and over current test because there are many stress effects under thyristor valve operation and over current conditions, such as voltage, current, voltage variation ratio, current variation ratio, heat and so on.
The present thyristor valve operation test and over current test method is either for the one way valve or for the double way valve only. There is no suitable for both valves. Usually we will have to sacrifice the equivalence and the completeness of one kind voltage thyristor valve test if we want to carry out two kind valve tests at one experiment.
There is no good method either the technology or patent about the multi-injection test method of the high voltage thyristor valve.
The multi-injection method is synthesis of several test method. These three independent methods is high alternating and direct current injection test method, voltage injection test method and resistant voltage test method. There is no effect on other test methods when every test method is used singly, and there is still no effect on other test methods when they are used together. This method realizes the independent and connection with each other under certain conditions function.